


Price of Power

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Inflation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Azula tries to get more power by eating spirit vines. Instead she gets a belly.





	1. Chapter 1

"I dunno if this is a good idea." Tylee said.

"Of course it's a good idea. These spirit vines have incredible power." Azula replied.

She cut some of them down.

"If I eat them then I'll get more power." She added.

"I guess that makes sense." Tylee agreed. She watched the princess bite into one of the spirit vines. 

"Do you want one?" Azula asked.

"No they probably taste horrible." Tylee answered.

"They do." Azula answered. But she finished them off anyways and was immediately hit with a bloated feeling.

She ignored it and led Tylee into the air balloon. The ride home would be pretty long so Azula decided to sleep it off. 

Tylee pouted. She hated long rides with no one to talk to. But she didn't dare wake the snoozing princess. She did sit down next to her though. And that is when she noticed something strange. Just a few moments ago the princess had been as flat bellied as ever. But in the time that had passed she seemed to have packed on a few extra pounds. She wondered if it was just the way the sheets were gathered. But it looked more like the princess really was growing a gut. This realization had Tylee become more daring. She had to know for sure so she carefully placed her had on the princess's middle. 

And her suspicions were confirmed. The princess had indeed grown a little swollen in the middle. Tylee's hand traced a decently sized curve. It was firm round and distended. Tylee guessed that the princess merely are a little too many of those vines. She'd leave the slightly stuffed princess to her slumber. Tylee retracted her hand just as Azula rubbed her belly in her sleep and then rolled onto it.

Tylee frowned. She couldn't admire the princess's developing tummy anymore. She was back to boredom and waiting to get home.

When they finally did get back to the Fire Nation Tylee woke Azula up. The princess yawned and sat up taking no notice of her new figure. 

"Be back here tomorrow." Azula dismissed Tylee.

"At the same time?" Tylee asked.

"Yes." Azula replied. 

"Can't I stay for just a little longger?" Tylee asked.

"Only if you help me unpack." Azula answered.

Tylee beamed very happily at Azula. She had a deal. Tylee even carried some of Azula's bags to her room. Azula was still talking and giving Tylee a run down of what they'd be doing the next day as she changed Igbo her night robes. She failed to note that they were fitting a little more snugly around her stomach. Tylee noticed though. If she had any doubts about Azula's weight gain they were all cleared up now. The princess actually seemed to look even heavier then earlier. Tylee could clearly see Azula's new curve through the tightening robe.

Azula sat down and that's when Tylee realized that the robe was really tightening before her eyes. 

This time Azula noticed it too. The tingling sensation that had been in her middle since she ate those spirit vines was growing even more tingly. And when she looked down at her belly she noticed it plumping and expanding right in front of her. Her pants slid down her belly to make room for it at the same time as her robes rode up and apart. Her ballooning tummy now revealed itself where the robes fell away. They were still bound by the sash just above her newly chunky tummy and below her breasts.

Tylee couldn't hold back. Her hand was back on Azula's squishier tummy. It seemed like the princess was too shocked to care that Tylee was caressing her soft muffintop. 

"What's happening to me?" Azula asked out loud.

"You're getting fat!" Tylee declared.

"Yes but how?" Azula asked. Even though she already had a pretty good idea. And she realized with dread that she had eaten a hefty amount of the vines.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula dreaded going to sleep. Not one part of her wanted to know what kind of body she’d wake up to. Tylee cuddled up next to her. And Azula didn’t have the heart or energy to kick her out this time. So she let the close her arms around expanding belly. She hated to admit it but Tylee’s touch was the only thing that seemed to soothe the sick feeling coming from her middle.

Even while the girl held her she grew. It was slight but Tylee could feel Azula’s belly growing wider beneath her hands. A short time ago Tylee could wrap her arms around Azula effortlessly. But now she was struggling to keep her hands clasped together. The princess was becoming so large and so soft so quick. And Tylee was thrilled. Anything soft and cuddly made her happy. Azula was no different. She liked the thought of having a soft cuddly friend to squish. She rubbed the princess’ tummy. She pushed her hand inward feeling the bulk of her friend’s softening body. She moved tapped her fingers over the princess’ belly button.

Azula slept through it and didn’t wake up until the next morning. When she did open her eyes the first thing she saw was her stomach curving impressively upwards. She tried to sit up but the sizable heap of fat growing in her middle made it difficult. Tylee pulled her up and watched her large tummy push in and out with every winded breath. Azula looked at her where she would have normally seen her feet. Instead she was viewing her belly from another angle.

Tylee studied the princess. She had blimped up even more while she slept. Her face was much softer. Her cheeks had plumped up and her chin rounded. Everything about her looked puffy and swollen. Her belly hung down over her waistband. It’s size had pushed her robes all the way open to show off two distinct rolls. Tylee couldn’t tell if her top roll was bigger or if the bottom one was.

Azula stood up and walked to the closet to see if she had anything that would fit. But she never thought she’d lose her slim body. Nothing in there would work. As she rummaged through cloths Tylee could see her belly start to grow again filling out before her eyes. The spirit vines sure worked fast. The princess was spilling over her pants before but this was more impressive. The slight overhang drooped down fuller and jiggier until it rested at the top of her thighs. Azula panted moving was getting harder. Just standing there was making her tired. She lay a chubby hand on her throbbing gut. And she turned and looked at Tylee. The girl shrugged.

“I told you not to eat the spirit vines.” She said.

“I should have listened.” Azula replied. For once she had to admit she was wrong. And she was paying a heavy price for it.

She sat down. Her stomach rested on her upper thighs. She hoped that she wouldn’t end up breaking the chair. Her belly seemed to know and pushed outward again. Just enough to rest in the middle of her thighs. The start of a third belly layer was forming on top of the other two.

Tylee stood in front of Azula and grabbed onto the much larger love handles. She never felt anything so pudgy before.

“You’re getting huge.” Tylee noted. She poked Azula just above her belly button. Her finger sunk deep into the princess’ abundant belly.

“Yes. Now how do we stop it.” Azula asked.

Tylee shrugged. Even if she knew she wouldn’t tell Azula. So she was glad that she really had no idea.

Tylee slipped her hands hinder the soft overhang and lifted it up to observe the soft flab. In her grip she felt the princess’ belly quiver before it grew wider like yeast. It dropped further over her arms. It was an odd feeling. To have Azula’s belly inflate in her hands. She set the princess’ belly back in her lap. It fell to her knees with a couple ripples that went all around her softening figure.

“Tylee I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten all day.” Azula said.

“I’ll bring you something.” Tylee replied. So on top of the bursts of new pounds produced by the vines Azula still had her own appetite. Tylee had a strong feeling that the princess was going to grow a girth larger then any before.

In the time that it took Tylee to get to the kitchen and back Azula has puffed up even more. Her belly swelled way past her knees and was hanging over them. Her third roll of fat developed completely. It wasn’t as huge as her softest bottom layer but was just as full as the middle layer. The princess almost couldn’t lift her bulky arm to rub it. So Tylee helped feed her. Finishing off the komodo sausage did the trick. Azula’s rapid weight gain got faster. Her tummy pushed her arms further apart and pushed her breasts closer to her chin. Her chin began to become one with her neck as her cheeks puffed up more. The princess pushed her arms inward as if that could hold it back. 

Tylee couldn’t do anything to get rid of the look of distress on Azula’s face. She could only watch as the seams of her clothing burst. Her belly came to rest at her ankles where she could no longer reach her own belly button.

“We should probably get you outside before you can’t fit through the doors.” Tylee said. Once the princess was safe she could go back to admiring her size.


	3. Chapter 3

Tylee getting the tubby princess to the safety of outdoors was a difficult doing. Not that Azula helped any. The princess was more inclined to complain the whole time.

"Tylee I don't want to get up I'm too tired." Was the first thing Tylee had to listen to. From there on out it was "Tylee slow down."

There were a few times when Tylee just about turned to her so she could give Azula a piece of her mind. But then she remembered that she wasn't dealing with her quick and lithe friend. She was dealing with the soft and lumbering version of her. And she decided to wait for Azula to catch up without any complaining. 

And she realized the exact reason why the princess was having so much trouble keeping up. It was fascinating to Tylee. The princess' belly was large enough to trip her. So Tylee walked to her and heaved the princess' blossoming belly over her shoulder. With the tripping hazard out of the way they walked quicker. But by the time they made it outdoors Tylee was even panting. If the weight of some of Azula's belly made her tired Tylee could only wonder how tiring it was for the princess to carry it around.

Azula sat down. Her breathing was heavy and her face was red. Tylee sat down in front of her and leaned into her cushiony middle. She did work hard so she deserved to put her head on the tummy she saved. She began to stroke Azula's sides. The princess relaxed with Tylee's caress. But it didn't last. Her belly was pushing out again. The princess was growing so wide that Tylee could use her as a bed. The expanse of her was becoming something Tylee didn't think was even possible. The girl never saw someone so huge.

She watched the princess' middle puff up and swell until it fell over her toes. She tried to move but only caused her belly to roll and wave.

"Tylee help me up." Azula demanded.

"I don't think that'll work." Tylee replied.

She tried grabbing Azula's wrist but she wasn't able to wrap her fingers around it at all. Instead she found her hand filled with doughy flab.

"Sorry Azula. I can't." Tylee said. She slipped her hand under the first roll she could reach and rubbed her hand over it from side to side. She felt the princess' belly rumble again. This time she didn't have time to get out of the way. Azula's softening stomach wrapped around her softly. Soon Tylee was tucked between two rolls of gargantuan tummy. She struggled to free herself from the princess' all consuming belly. When she finally got free she found that she was standing near the top of her mountian of a friend.

"Tylee how do you plan on helping me lose this weight?" Azula asked.

Tylee looked over the large expanse of the princess. Her belly had grown to stretch far down the steps of the palace. Tylee realized that if Azula grew any more her belly would be meeting guests at the palace entrance. The princess couldn't hope to move so Tylee couldn't figure out any way for her to lose her ballooning belly. And Tylee couldn't be any happier.

"Lose weight. I have a better idea." Tylee sprinted to the kitchen and came out with a giant cake. She climbed up so she could be eye level with Azula.

Before Azula could disagree she shocked the cake into her mouth. Of the princess had no hope of losing the weight the vines have her then Tylee would help her put on some more. Tylee smirked. She gave Azula's belly a few pats. All of the princess was all hers now. And she was going to feed her growing friend until she ran out of food.


End file.
